Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter
It is said that the Flower Field in Cloud Empire can reflect the shadow of the person you are thinking of. Blue Phoenix, the divine bird, appeared above the Flower Field, reminding Lunar of some secret past. Following the Blue Phoenix, Flower Field Incident Requirements * Yvette: Promised Magic * Blackcurrant Tea * Apricot Leaves * Oriole * Mulberry Leaf * Willow-Rare * Remote Verdant Willow * Swaying Willow-Rare * Warbler Whisper-Rare Prize * Newborn Feather * 28000 * 20 Summary While Nikki, Lunar, Bobo, Fu Su, and Momo walked through the Flower Field, Lunar warned them about the illusions that could trap them there, not for the first time. Bobo was puzzled by why she kept bringing it up, but Nikki asked if she had been there before. Lunar explained that she hadn't, but that she had heard of a legend saying that the Flower Field could make an illusion about the person you were thinking about. Bobo eagerly asked who Lunar was thinking of, excited to learn some gossip about the normally reserved girl, but she refused to reply. Nikki was distracted then by a blue bird, though she wasn't sure whether it was real or an illusion. Lunar urgently asked her which way it had gone, then recited "Mountains, pavilions, and sounds of rain. The Blue Bird carries branch into your dream..." in a whisper before running off. Her only explanation was that it was an emergency and that they should not follow her. Nikki, Momo, and Bobo discussed what could have happened, Momo anxiously voicing the concern that she might not come back. Fu Su interjected, though, explaining that she had just gone to meet somebody important. Expand for script. * Lunar: The Flower Field is a mysterious place in the Cloud Empire. People may get lost easily in the mist, and it's said that it creates illusions, so please be careful... * Bobo: Got it! You've reminded us for millions of times. It's unusual that Lunar talks so much today, huh? * Lunar: ...... * Momo: Bobo, you're the one who talks the most! I just love to hear Lunar talking. * Lunar: ...... * Nikki: Lunar, have you been here before? * Lunar: No, but I've heard of a legend about this place... It's said that the Flower Field can create a hallucination of the person you're thinking of... * Nikki: The person you're thinking of? * Bobo: Amazing! Who are you thinking of, Lunar? * Momo: Bobo, you are so fond of gossip! * Bobo: What's wrong with gossiping? It's already a hard journey, and we have to take such an annoying gluttonous cat! We really need gossip to relax! Lunar rarely talks about herself. My soul of gossip has been suppressed for so long! * Lunar: ......(Silence) * Nikki: Ah! ... * Momo: Nikki, what's going on? What are you fussing about? * Nikki: I just...I think I just saw a big blue bird, but I'm not sure whether it's an illusion or not... * Lunar: A blue bird?! Where did it go?! * Nikki: To the east... Hmm? What's wrong with the bird? * Lunar: Mountains, pavilions, and sounds of rain. The Blue Bird carries branch into your dream...(Whisper) * Nikki: Eh, Lunar?! * Lunar: I...I have to go because of an emergency. * Nikki: Where are you going? Let's go together. * Lunar: No! * Nikki: Lunar! * Lunar: Thank you...But please don't follow me. I'll be fine. I'll be right back... * (After Lunar left) * Bobo: What happened to Lunar? She left in such a hurry. It's the first time I saw her being so nervous... * Momo: I don't know why I feel so strange...Will Lunar never come back? * Bobo: Shhh! Momo, you'll jinx it! Don't talk nonsense! * Nikki: I'm worried, too... Will she be alright? * Fu Su: Take it easy. Lunar just went to meet an important person... * Nikki: Fu Su?! How did you know that? * Fu Su: I know everything! * Bobo: Come on! Don't keep us guessing. Just tell us! Lover in Memory Prize *18000 *15 Summary In the year 670, Lunar played Weiqi, or Go, against her uncle Sue. She lost to him repeatedly, and demanded that they compete in playing the Guqin instead, at which he told her that he would definitely be the one to lose. She showed him a new dress she had designed. Though Sue had some criticisms, he praised the dress, saying that he thought many girls from Cloud would like it. He asked if she was determined to become a designer, and she told him she was. However, Sue warned her that her mother would become lonely if she became a designer, since she would end up traveling all over the world in order to refine her skill and seek out the best materials. Expand for script. * (Ten years ago, Year 670, New Era) * Lunar: I...I give up... * Sue: Haha, Lunar lost to me again! * Lunar: Uncle, you know I'm not good at the game of Weiqi. Why don't we compete in playing Guqin! * Sue: Haha, Lunar, you caught me! If it is for Guqin, I will definitely lose to you. I give up! * Lunar: Alright...Uncle, this is a new dress I designed. What do you think? * Sue: Huh, you get a new one so soon. Let me see... ...... * Lunar: Hmmm? What's wrong? (Nervous) * Sue: The design of cuffs and collar seems to be a little complicated, but it's much better than the last one. The surprising combination of yarn and fabric makes the dress gorgeous and elegant. I believe a lot of Cloud Empire girls will like it. Lunar, are you really determined to become a designer? * Lunar: Yeah, I love to design clothes for people! * Sue: There is no limit to your future, Lunar. But your mom will be so lonely. * Lunar: Lonely? Why? * Sue: Yes...As you go furtherer in your style skill, your horizon will become broadened as well. At that time, you will be traveling all over the world. To find the most precious material, to meet the best designers and stylists, and to reach the ultimate-- It's a point where only the very best can see. * Lunar: Ultimate?... What kind of treasure would that be? * Sue: Haha, I wish I would know. It's a bit early, you don't have to think too much. But I can tell you when you stand atop the mountain of style, your power would be no less than that of a king. By the way, I've also designed a costume for the Cloud Empire celebration. How about we have a competition, niece? * Lunar: Great! What reward will I get if I win? * Sue: You cocky little girl! If you win, I'll for sure give you a special reward! Trial-I Requirements *3 *2 *1 *1 Prize Gentle Feather levels up to level 2 (Elegance attribute rating increases by 500 points) Blue Phoenix Requirements *21 *16 *9 *6 Prize Newborn Feather upgrades to Dawn Hatchling Summary Lunar beat her uncle Sue in a styling battle, and asked him for the reward he had promised her. He handed her a small blue bird, telling her that it had appeared in his bag the last time he had been down to the Tower of Zen to pray. He told her that it was a symbol of love in the Cloud Empire, since there was a legend that said the Blue Bird would spend its whole life searching for the Fire Phoenix. After the Blue Bird meets the Fire Phoenix, nothing would be able to separate them. Lunar poked fun at him, saying he needed the blue bird more than she did since he was still single. He expressed outrage, possibly sarcastically, but then revealed he was single because of a promise he had made. Expand for script. * Sue: You are sure a smart girl. I admit defeat. * Lunar: I won. Where's the reward? (Stretching out hand) * Sue: Haha, don't worry. I'll give it to you right now. Here... Be careful! You don't want to frighten it. * (In the dim blue light, a cyan young bird lies in Lunar's hands) * Lunar: Wow! What a beautiful bird. What is it? * Sue: Blue Bird. Last time when I return from the pray in the Tower of Zen, I found it in my bag... A blue bird is auspicious, and it's also a symbol of love in Cloud. * Lunar: Love? * Sue: As the legend has it, Blue Bird spends all its life looking for Fire Phoenix. Once they meet, nothing can separate them till the end of the world. * Lunar: I don't quite understand. But speaking of love, you're still single, so it seems you need it more than I do. * Sue: Naughty girl! Don't laugh at an old single man even you're young! It's difficult to define love. I'm not married because of a promise, but you... you'll understand it one day... Trial-II Requirements *6 *5 *3 *2 Prize Gentle Feather levels up to level 3 (Elegance attribute rating increases by 800 points) A Girl's Trouble Prize * Lunar's Daughter * 2 * 20 Summary In her yard at night, Lunar talked to herself, wondering if she would ever understand love. She directed the question at her blue bird, which she had named Blue, but the bird only chirped. She reflected, coming to the decision that she didn't need love since she would become a designer instead. She also expressed curiosity about the world outside Cloud, which her mother had always told her was terrible. The bird chirped along, comforting her and making her feel as though she was being listened to. Suddenly, Blue flew up into the air, and Lunar looked up to see a fireball shoot through the night sky. Alarmed, she quickly followed her bird. Expand for script. *(Yard, at night) *'Lunar:' Love...I will understand it? *'Lunar:' Still don't get it. Blue, do you get it? *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! *'Lunar:' Forget it! I don't know if you can understand me anyway. *'Lunar:' But I don't think it's a big deal if life is without love, because becoming a designer is my biggest goal. *'Lunar:' I want to grow up quickly. I haven't been to any country other than Cloud Empire. Mom always tells me the outside world is terrible. *'Lunar:' There is a Pigeon where you can find many strange species, North is always in a war, Ruin people are hardly humans, Lilith people keep dreaming, and folks in wasteland only eat meat... *'Lunar:' Is the world outside really that strange? *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! *'Lunar:' Although you don't understand, thanks for answering me. I don't know why, but I can easily speak my mind when I'm without you... *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp, chirp -- (Flies into the air) *'Lunar:' What's wrong? Blue? (Looks up) *(A fireball shoots through the night sky) *'Lunar:' Huh?! Is that a shooting star which as the legend says can make wishes come true? *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! -- (Flies away) *'Lunar:' Blue! Where are you going?! What should I do... Wounded Young Man Requirements * Shadow Pavilion * Dyed Clouds * Red Shadow * Water Sleeves * Visage-Epic * Polychrome-Epic * Crimson Shoes-Epic * Purple Mantilla-Epic Prize * 35000 * 25 * 5 * 5 Summary Lunar followed the blue bird to the door of her house and noticed Louie's body lying at the doorstep. He was unconscious and stained with blood, which worried Lunar. She waited until morning, at which point he finally woke up and expressed worry over his crashed helicopter. She told him not to move in order to prevent his wounds from re-opening, and they introduced themselves to each other. Louie revealed he was from the North Kingdom. Expand for script. *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! *(Blue Bird landed at the door of Lunar's house) *'Lunar:' Blue! Why did you suddenly-- *(Lunar suddenly notices something around her feet. She can hardly identify its outline in the darkness.) *'Lunar:' A man?! What is going on?! *'Lunar:' Hey, wake up! Hey! ... *(Lunar takes a closer look. In front of her eyes is a handsome young man who looks like an officer. The man is stained with blood and unconscious.) *'Lunar:' He seems wounded! I have to help him. *(The next morning) *'Wounded Young Man:' Um...(Opens eyes) *'Lunar:' You finally wake up! *'Wounded Young Man:' What happened to me? Yes. My helicopter crashed. I opened the parachute. (Rises up) *'Lunar:' Don't move! Your wounds will reopen. *'Wounded Young Man:' You saved me? Thank you. What is your name? *'Lunar:' Lunar... *'Wounded Young Man:' Lunar? What a special name. Is this place by any chance the Cloud Empire? *'Lunar:' Of course, it is. Who are you? You don't look like a local here. *'Wounded Young Man:' I'm Louie from the North Kingdom. Strange Research Prize *18000 *20 Summary Expand for script. *'Louie:' *Cough* *'Lunar:' Hmm? Are you alright? *'Louie:' Um...Why are you staring at me? Is something wrong with me? *'Lunar:' Ah, Yeah! Your clothes look very special. I've never seen a design like this! I'm sorry, but may I take a closer look? *'Louie:' ...Ah...I see...Okay...(Embarrassed) *'Louie:' She likes my clothes rather than me...Now I begin to doubt my charm...(Whisper) *'Lunar:' Huh, what did you say? *'Louie:' Ah, I said... *'Louie:' ...... *'Lunar:' The use of leather as the main material produces a strong outline, while metal is pervasively employed for decoration. I used to think that metal is too stiff, *'Lunar:' but I'm surprised that it can make such a delicate and gorgeous decoration. And about the pattern on the medal, is it the totem of the North Kingdom? *'Louie:' Hee! Haha...Hahaha... *'Lunar:' Huh? Why are you laughing? *'Louie:' I am sorry, but I cannot help it... Haha... I never expect to meet a woman like you... *'Lunar:' Me?...What about me? *'Louie:' The North Kingdom has an abundance of harsh ladies. This is the first time I meet such a beautiful and quiet girl like you, despite the style-holic thing... Haha... Fledgling and Sky Requirements *22 *20 *12 *8 Prize Dawn Hatchling upgrades to Blue Messenger Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar:' Louie! Do you feel better? Why are you outside? *'Louie:' Well, thanks to you, I feel much better now! I rarely get the chance to be here in the Cloud Empire, so why not take the chance to see around? *'Louie:' Ah, are you here for me? *'Lunar:' No! I'm looking for Blue. It sticks to you all the time, but it my bird... *'Louie:' Haha, I have no idea why it likes me so much. By the way, it has really beautiful feathers. In the North Kingdom, we only see goshawks flying in the air. *'Lunar:' Blue is quite special. My uncle gave it to me as a gift. I hadn't seen a bird like it, either. *'Louie:' Alright, but I think Blue looks quite like you. *'Lunar:' Like me?! How come? *'Louie:' That's true. You are just like Blue, pure, clear, tolerant, and eager for the sky *'Louie:' Although Blue looks weak now, it will grow up and fly freely in the blue sky. *'Louie:' Sooner or later, I will have to go back to the North Kingdom and be apart with her. I really don't want to. North Kingdom Requirements * Leaves of Bubble * Cloud Handkerchief * Purple Butterfly * Orchid Tube Top-Epic * Butterfly Dance-Epic * Purple Orchid Love-Epic * Orchid Dream-Epic * Purple Lotus-Epic Prize * 35000 * 30 * 25 * 5 Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar:' Louie, what is it like in the North Kingdom? *'Lunar:' I heard it's always involved wars and bloodsheds... *'Louie:' Yes, it is called 'the country under the baptism of storm and fire', and that title is well earned. *'Lunar:' But...Aren't the fights dressing competitions? How could that cause bloodshed? *'Louie:' Pfff! Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you... *'Louie:' You are still young and there is something you don't have to understand. It's just that this is a complex world, and there is more than one reason why people fight. *'Lunar:' Now that it's dangerous there, why are you going back? *'Lunar:' Why not stay here in Cloud Empire? *'Louie:' Cloud Empire? It's great here. Mountains and waters, flowers and grass, colorful birds, Blue, and you... But the North Kingdom is where I belong. *'Louie:' the North Kingdom is really cold in winter. We have to wear knee-high boots in order to go through the vast snowfield. *'Louie:' In cities, people's entertainment is ice sculpture. A great artist can carve a real house, people can even live in there during winter. *'Louie:' If you want to skate, any pool will do...It is so cold that the tree is always bare, but there is a kind of flower blooming in the coldest night, covered by ice, but still as red as fire...... *'Louie:' Also, the North Kingdom has delicious hot pot. If the war ends someday, I really want to show you my hometown. *'Lunar:' Okay! That's a deal! Uncle said, if I become the world's best designer, I'll be as powerful as a king. At that time, I'll announce the end of the war! *'Louie:' ...... *'Louie:' Great! That is a deal! Morning of Farewell Prize *18000 *20 Summary Expand for script. *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! *'Lunar:' Blue, what's wrong?... It's still early, let me sleep a little more... *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! *'Lunar:' Blue? No way?! -- (Runs out) *'Lunar:' Louie! *'Louie:' (Turns back head--) *'Louie:' Lunar! *'Lunar:' ...You...Are you leaving?... *'Louie:' Yes...I...Sorry, I assumed that it would be too sad to say goodbye, so... *'Lunar:' Louie... *'Louie:' But I am so glad to see you once more. I am sorry, Lunar, I have to go, I have my ongoing mission in the North Kingdom... *'Lunar:' I know...But...I... *'Lunar:' I also wanna go outside and see the world, can I come with you? *'Louie:' Lunar... *'Louie:' I believe that one day you will go outside, not only the North Kingdom, but Pigeon Kingdom, Ruin Island, or the Wasteland...You will leave your footprint everywhere... *'Louie:' But you are not grown up yet, you should stay in this quiet beautiful place and fledge slowly. When you're ready, nothing will stop you... *'Lunar:' When I'm ready...But, then...You...You won't be here by my side... *'Louie:' ...(Sad) *'Louie:' Lunar...Now, you are not ready to make the right choice, but I will wait for you...This medal is the most precious to me, and now I give it to you. *'Lunar:' This medal looks really nice. It must be a good fit for my clothes...*Sob* *'Louie:' Haha, you are a born designer! *'Louie:' Do not cry...We will be facing many choices, but we both are going toward our only goal. *'Louie:' If ten years later, I find myself wrong, or you are wrong... Then let's meet and stay togethen forever, okay? *'Lunar:' Ten years...Okay... *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! *'Lunar:' Ah, it seems Blue really likes you. I wanna give it to you... *'Louie:' Blue?! No, you can't. You love it so much. It can keep you company instead after I leave. *'Lunar:' It's alright, I have your medal, and you have my Blue...My uncle said it's an auspicious bird. I hope it will protect you in the North. *'Louie:' Thank you, Lunar... *'Lunar:' And, Blue Bird is also a symbol of messenger...Blue knows the way home...If you have something to say, let Blue bring it to me... *'Lunar:' And our promise...Don't forget it... *'Blue Bird:' Chirp! Chirp! (Nods) *'Louie:' I will never forget. I hope that you will already be an outstanding designer ten years later. *'Lunar:' I will. One week later, there will be a styling competition in the Moonlit City, I'll make a suit of traditional Cloud Empire clothes with the theme of birds and with the championship! *'Louie:' (Smile) I know you will. *'Louie:' Goodbye, Lunar. Trial-III Requirements *9 *8 *5 *3 Prize Gentle Feather levels up to level 4 (Elegance attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Waiting for Blue Bird Requirements *28 *24 *15 *10 Prize Blue Messenger upgrades to Blue Phoenix's Letter Summary Expand for script. *(Ten years later, Year 680, New Era) *(Someone's knocking at the door) *'Lunar:' You're back! ... *'Sue:' Lunar! *'Lunar:' Uh, Uncle... *'Sue:' Wow! So disappointed! Are you looking forward to someone else? *'Lunar:' No... And that person wouldn't come... *'Sue:' That person? The one whom you gave Blue to? *'Lunar:' ...(Shakes head) *'Sue:' His medal is still on your desk, come on! *'Lunar:' ...... *'Sue:' Mountains, pavilions, and sounds of rain. The Blue Bird carries branch into your dream... *'Sue:' Has the Blue Bird brought any messages back then? *'Lunar:' After he left... Blue brought a message back every year, but... *'Lunar:' Since three years ago, Blue hasn't brought any messages back again... Maybe he has found his love there... *'Sue:' It can't be true. *'Lunar:' Huh? *'Sue:' Blue Bird is very loyal to love. It looks for and then protects love all its life long. Its heart is so small that there can only keep one lover... *'Sue:' And Blue Bird only follows those who remain loyal to love, like you, like... *'Lunar:' But why hasn't Blue come back? Maybe... *'Sue:' Lunar, don't think too much. Love won't always have good results. *'Sue:' But if you've never regretted meeting that person, then both love and the person will always exist in your heart... *'Lunar:' ...... *'Lunar:' I don't regret it. *'Lunar:' That person said, if either he or I feel that the goal is wrong after ten years, then we can get together... *'Lunar:' He also said I have to wait in Cloud Empire until I've grown up and been able to go anywhere... *'Lunar:' I believed every word he said when I was young, and till now, I still do... *'Lunar:' He is always right, but, I have to say goodbye to you, Uncle... *'Sue:' You've decided to start the training for becoming a designer? *'Lunar:' Yeah, I'll be the best designer in the world! Nothing can stop me before that! *'Sue:' Since you're so determined, I'll always be your support. *'Sue:' I heard there appears a mysterious girl in the Lilith Kingdom. The Star Seer predicts that she'll affect the whole Miraland... *'Sue:' This might be fate. Your new era has arrived... Trial-IV Requirements *13 *11 *6 *4 Prize Gentle Feather levels up to level 5 (Elegance attribute rating increases by 1500 points) Belated Reunion Prize * Cloud Calico *30 Summary Expand for script. *(Flower Field, Cloud Empire) *'??:' Long time no see, Lunar~ *'Lunar:' The voice?! Is it you? Louie... *'Louie:' Yes... I miss you so much! -- (Hugging) *'Lunar:' I miss you, too... I thought I'd never see you again... *'Louie:' We promised! We will meet after ten years! And never separate again! (Holding tightly) *'Lunar:' I was afraid that you've forgotten our promise... Never separate again... *'Louie:' That's right! We will never separate again! Flower Field is where we belong. Let's stay and enjoy the unlimited time here. We can be together forever, like Blue Bird and Fire Phoenix! *'Lunar:' I... I'm sorry, I can't go with you... *'Louie:' Why not?! *'Lunar:' ... Because you're not the person whom I promised to... You're fake. You're just an illusion created by Flower Field! *'Louie:' Yes, I am! I am Louie! My face! My voice! My love for you! Nothing has changed! Nobody is fake here. Everything is so real! *'Louie:' Who is able to distinguish reality and illusion? Perhaps Flower Field is the whole world, and all things outside are illusions! *'Lunar:' Maybe... But no one can prove which world is real... *'Lunar:' My heart may also look forward to stopping the journey and stay with you forever... *'Lunar:' Do you remember the story you told me? *'Lunar:' A girl fell in love with an injured traveler. When the young man got well, the girl decided to leave with him for his hometown full of red flowers... *'Lunar:' Before the girl left, an old man in the village gave her a bouquet of lavender to test the young man's sincerity, because lavender could reveal dirty things... *'Lunar:' The girl followed the old man's words. When thay were to leave, the girl cast the bouquet to the young man. Then, the young man turned into a gust of purple wind and disappeared... *'Lunar:' At that time, I thought the story was so painful and burst into tears. Only one small mistake separates them forever... But... *'Lunar:' I don't regret is this time because you're not him... *'Louie:' I am not him? ... *'Lunar:' That Louie, he told me, 'We will be facing many choices, but we both are going toward our only goal.' *'Lunar:' He loves his country. He misses the snow and red flowers there. Despite the war, he does not escape from his duty... And I... I have my target, too... *'Louie:' Don't you love me anymore? *(Finished talking, the illusion vanished into a gust of wind as if he had never existed) *'Lunar:' Although I know, I still can't help but wanna see you again... *'Lunar:' Goodbye, my love... I won't stop, and I'll never forget you... Category:Dreamland